


Late Summer Sun

by LuciaWilt



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Genderbending, Heavy Petting, Introspection, Making Out, Masturbation in Bathroom, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: They had been trying to kill each other less than four years ago. Perhaps that was it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea where this came from. This music really inspired me, which I will have linked below. I'm not even that attached to the idea of female!Ichigo, but I could not get this scene of out my head, though I am planning on adding a second chapter; probably where papa Kurosaki finds out about Ichigo's infatuation with Aizen's let's say haha. 
> 
> [ Music Inspiration ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nTAgOEj9Rw&list=RD_nTAgOEj9Rw&index=1)

Silence. Blessedly perfect silence. 

All Ichigo could feel was the life of the town outside of their humble little home. 

Not ten minutes ago, her dad, Karin, and Yuzu all tumbled into her room explaining they needed to go shopping. It was a joint trip, both to get some new shoes for Karin since she had taken up running instead of soccer, and some ingredients for Yuzu because her new passion was sweet baked goods. 

After finally, FINALLY, getting her damn overly affection dad to understand she was fine alone for a few hours, Ichigo got down to business. First on the list was to finish up the school work and studying that had been assigned that day. Before long, she would be taking her entrance exams right alongside Ishida. He was the only one of their group that was going to a “traditional” university; both Chad and Orihime going for more trade like studies and skills. 

Ichigo could fully and happily admit that having no one in the house aside from her was a blessing. She finished all her work in less than two hours; a new record for her. 

“All done.” A quick glance at the clock told her it was nearing 5 in the afternoon; and for some reason she paused. While it was true the last thing she wanted to think about was the Soul Society, her mind could not help but wonder in that direction. 

In the most shocking turn of events after the war was over, both Central 46 and the Gotei 13 put a stay on Aizen’s sentence in Muken. His “heroic contributions” to the fight against Yhwach was enough to keep him out of prison for the time being; however they explained there was no way he could stay in the Soul Society while also not being “bound”; or at least bound as heavily as he had been. After all, there was no one there that could rival him in power. 

There was no one IN the Soul Society. 

But there was one person in the human realm that could easily keep him occupied if something were to go wrong while the governing bodies of the Soul Society decided on what to do with him. 

That’s how Ichigo was recruited to watch over Aizen. Even the concept seemed ridiculous to her. Yes she had fought him and “sort of won”, but she still wanted to live a damn normal life! Having Aizen tail her everywhere sure as shit was not going to make that happen. The worst part about it all was that everyone involved knew she would agree to it. 

Ichigo was just nice like that. 

So Kisuke would provide a specially made gigai and Ichigo would act as temporary prison warden. The shop owner explained he would get in contact with her when Aizen was to be transferred into her care. Custody? She was not entirely sure of the right word for the situation. 

Somehow even her overly protective and affectionate dad agreed to it. Ichigo explained that Aizen would have to stay in her room; similar to what happened with Rukia all those years ago, and he STILL said yes. Ichigo could not help but wonder if Aizen was pulling something to get her dad to agree to it all. 

Never the less there was not much she could do about that at the moment. 

Next order of business? Some damn personal alone time. She had been thinking of a long soak in the tub for days, hell, weeks. Her body felt so damn sore from everything that had happened in the past few years and it felt like everything was finally hitting her all at one. Perhaps it was the adrenaline from one world ending crisis after another coming to a close. 

Whatever it was, it took no self-convincing on her part to quickly grab some soap and oils before rushing over to the bathroom. Ichigo made sure it was locked; doubled checked then triple checked considering how obnoxious her sisters and father could truly be. Finally once she was sure it was safe she stripped her clothes and walked over to the tub. 

For a brief moment as she turned on the hot water and started to fill the tub up, she wondered if she should have brought candles. It was not everyday she did something so “special” for herself. Yet a quick glance at the warm glow of the setting sun settled that argument with herself. That orange glow was enough; so instead she just started to add the oils and soap. Before long the bath was ready and it took everything in her to gently settle down into the water instead of jump. 

Ichigo sighed, finally alone in the steaming warmth of the tub she filled a handful of minutes ago. With her idiot father out of the house with her two sisters, and all of her school work done for the day, this was “her time”. She specifically planned for these moments the night before when her dad said he and the girls would be going out so she was going to enjoy the quiet to the fullest. With a little ambient music on and the orange glow of the setting sun, it felt heavenly. 

No worries of her family. 

Of school. 

Of friends. 

Of the Soul Society. 

Even thinking of that place made her realize she deserved the alone time that much more. The war was over and Ichigo was exhausted to the bone STILL. When she had gotten home after all of that, she slept for a solid three days straight. 

But now, she sighed with a smile, she had time to herself. The oils and bubbles she put into the water wafted up around her; scents of Lavender and Sandalwood filled her senses while she rested her feet out of the water on the edge of the tub. 

Yes, she was alone. Her eyes peaked open, just barely considering the setting sunlight that was streaming in from the window. The house was always so damn full and busy, even at night; especially considering her room was right next to her fathers. 

There were things that she…required as an 18 year old sexually interested woman; things that were exceedingly difficult when her entire family was in the house with her. But at the moment they were out. 

It took less than a second for her eyes to slip close again. Her left hand reached up, almost hesitantly, to her lips. The tip of her pointer finger and middle finger slipped past her lips while her right hand moved at the same speed towards her breast. Ichigo shivered, even as the steam rose from the surface of the water, when she simply brushed her thumb against her nipple. It slowly hardened at the same time she finished “wetting” her fingers enough. From there both her hands were beneath the water; though her left hand slipped past her chest like a snake hunting its prey. 

It was all so relaxing, enough to cause her head to fall back against the edge of the tub and loll to the side facing the window. Her back made a similar arch at the first contact of her fingers against her folds beneath the water. At first there was nothing in her mind; just her touching and rubbing herself. Ichigo used the two fingers she had in her mouth to briefly spread apart her folds and rub further in; pressing hard enough at one point to arch her back even further. That in turn caused her to slide into the water more. 

More often than not, Ichigo would keep her long hair not only braided but pinned up tightly against her head. She always told herself she would cut it but Yuzu’s pained expression whenever Ichigo brought it up caused her to stay the scissors movement. Now some strands shifted over her shoulders and brushed against her hand that played with her nipples. Other larger sections dipped into the water and floated about her like a fiery halo. Never the less, she moved and pushed her pointer finger into herself. While it was slightly tight, it was nothing she could not handle, especially as she began to rhythmically pump it slowly in and out. 

By that time, her imagination was taking off without Ichigo’s control. Her mind wondered with the pleasure; with the warmth of the water and the barely perceptible heat of the late summer sun on her cheeks. 

There was a shifting of the body it created in her mind. For a moment it was her size, just a blob of muscle, then it grew to be broader and taller. 

One good thing about the Soul Society was that there was no lack of good looking, HUMANOID, individuals. Her eyes squeezed tighter and her toes curled at a particularly good spot her finger hit; the same time it caused her back to arch just that much more. 

“Shit.” Ichigo breathed. It was an attempt, a valiant one on her part to bring forth anyone. Renji, Byakuya, hell even Shunsui or Kisuke. 

Anyone to fill the image so she could cum like she so badly wanted to. 

Anyone. 

Anyone. 

Anyone at all. 

Yet all she could conjure up were flashes of short brown curls. 

She saw sharp eyes, a similar brown. 

She saw black bindings and vast white deserts 

All the while her finger sped up and her back arched and before she could let out another breath Ichigo felt herself right on the very ed-.

A large hand wrapping around her left ankle, the one closest to the door and out of the water, had her jumping nearly out of her skin and slipping completely underneath the water. Her first thought was that it was her dad back from shopping. He tended to do weird shit like that; walking in on her in the bathroom and other complete and utter nonsense. It was clearly a man’s hand after all. 

But the briefest squeeze of the hand still on her ankle made her rethink the possibility of it being her father. Ichigo resurfaced after another second of getting her rapidly beating heart under control, glancing through the long bits of her now wet hair that rested on her face. 

“Well that was unexpected. Your head was…elsewhere.” 

Aizen Sosuke sat on the edge of the tub; his form in a clearly specialized gigai. Underneath a reiatsu concealing cloak, Ichigo could see fine clothing; a cream colored dress suit tucked into suit pants.

Well that explained how he snuck in without her noticing. 

That and he was not wrong she had been thinking of other things to put it not so graphically. 

Never the less she felt anger rush up through her chest. “What the hell? I thought you were not coming until, I don’t know, tomorrow?” Not when her dad was not home and definitely not when she was pleasuring herself in the damn bathtub! Aizen still had a hold of her ankle though not quite as tightly when he just smirked. 

“The pains of dealing with the Soul Society. I was under the impression you already would expect such tom foolery from both Kisuke Urahara and the Gotei 13; absolutely from Central 46.” Damn it. She hated when he made carefully crafted sense. It pissed her off even further so she tugged her ankle out of his grasp which he let go of freely. 

Without any preamble she stood from the water where she had been concealed and saw the slight raise of his single exposed eyebrow. Instead of the bdsm looking patch that had covered one of his eyes during the war, Kisuke concealed it and made it look like simple medical gauze. It did nothing to detract from how handsome Aizen was; which only pissed her off further. “Of fucking course Kisuke would pull shit like this. Of fucking course.” Ichigo muttered under her breath, stepping over the ledge of the bath and trying her damn hardest not to shiver when one of her bare legs brushed up against Aizen’s knee. “And quit that fucking smirking before I sock you in the face,” Ichigo started when whipping in his direction. Her hair, with how wet it still was, slapped up and around. Some was plastered over her face while other bits wrapped around her bare neck and chest. “You’ve been watching me since I was born you creep. Being naked in front of you now barely means anything.” 

Not like she would ever admit who she was thinking about in the tub; and definitely not to him. “Anyways,” Ichigo grabbed the towel hanging on the rack, wrapping it around herself. It was more of a formality than anything else as she had told him. Yes she was stupidly attracted to Aizen; but there was just something about him that made her less self-conscious about her body, as odd as that was. 

They had been trying to kill each other less than four years ago. Perhaps that was it; considering she felt almost the same way about her body around Grimmjow and that idiot was always gunning for a fight. 

“I need to get you into my room before my dad and the kiddos come back.” Ichigo finally finished with a sigh. Aizen unfolded his long body from where he had been sitting and stood close to her, the two of them sharing a nonverbal conversation. Then her face twisted into an annoyed frown. “I’m calling that idiot Kisuke once I get dressed to chew him out!” She yelled before leading Aizen out of the bathroom and over to her room. “That fool is going to get a fucking earful from me!” 

Aizen’s deep chuckle was the only response she got. 

Perhaps they could find a middle ground after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo honestly meant to study that night. She truly, TRULY, was going to get started on her school work; read the textbook and all that jazz. The closer to her entrance exams for university she got, the closer she tended to lock herself up in her room and bunker down. Her father knew, and honestly, he didn’t bother her about it either. Both her sisters knew; they were excited for Ichigo, excited to see where she decided to go to university. Even all her human and Shinigami friends understood. While the Shinigami were a little confused on the whole concept of college, university, and schooling in general; they got it for the most part. They stayed away, gave her space. 

If things continued like that, she surely would have been done with most of her papers and her readings. 

But of course, as per usual, her life could be normal for only so long. 

With the addition of Aizen into their household, the rate of her distractions went up by 100% considering, by decree of Central 46, Aizen had to be attached to Ichigo’s hip. 

That’s how Ichigo found herself sitting at the top of her bed, feet pointed towards the end. She had her textbook in her lap and was actually diligently reading when the door to her room opened up. Ichigo had no need to glance in the direction. Even in a modified gigai specifically to reign in reitsau, Aizen gave off an insane amount. So the closer he got to the bed, the harder it was to keep her head down. Finally she glanced up, nothing more than peaking up through her bangs and eyelashes, to see him. He was dressed so casually; though it was not as jarring as the first time, in soccer sweats and a sweatshirt Ichigo bought him a handful of days prior. The gigai had black bands on the artificial skin, kind of like tattoos, around his neck and wrists. She knew they were around his ankles as well but considering those were covered, it was a none issue. 

Aizen took a final sip of his tea or whatever the hell had been in his mug before setting it on her bedside table before elegantly climbing onto the bed. It was like that with everything he did; moving about like someone that clearly was not human, the grace with which he did everything a dead give away. 

At first he sat at the foot of the bed, his back against the wall with his long legs out towards the door to her room. There was a strange playful air about him that Ichigo did not exactly trust, but she had reading to do. That’s why she decided to look back down to the page and get back to what she had been doing. 

Of course that did not last long. It took perhaps less than five minutes for her to feel Aizen’s hand on her bare calf; and she quickly regretted wearing running shorts that day. What the fuck was I thinking, she nearly yelled at herself. She should have known better, what with her “infatuation” of Aizen. 

But she did not want to make much out of it. It was not like he was doing anything too “horrible”. So she simply continued to read.

Until he shifted, picking up both her legs and moving himself and her so they were resting in his lap and he was sitting far closer than he had been. “What the hell are you doing?” Finally she asked, unable to hold her tongue for any longer. 

She also looked up, spotting Aizen as he rested there. His eye was closed and his head was tilted back so It was resting against the wall. All the while both his hands were kneading the muscles in her legs. As much as she wanted to admit it felt divine, his large hands giving him quite the advantage, she could not help but wonder his ulterior motives were. She may be madly in love with the ex-captain Shinigami, but that did not mean she did not see him for who he truly was. Aizen was conniving to say the absolute least. 

The probability of him having realized her feelings for him were great. Hell, he probably already knew. So for him to suddenly be so intimate with her. Ichigo’s eyes narrowed. 

Finally his eye opened and he looked at her. The expression was so damn heated she could not help the flush that spread to her face; especially since as strange as it sounded, there was something very truthful in his gaze. 

After all, perhaps out of every living and non-living creature, she was the one that truly was the closest to his soul. 

“You need to take a break.” His voice was a deep rumble, a whisper, but it hit her like a punch to the gut. Her breath caught and Aizen clearly saw his opening; reaching with those long arms to grab her and pull her into his lap. By that point, Ichigo understood she was caught. It had been such a shit idea to touch herself in the bathtub while thinking of Aizen; perhaps this would not happen if she did not do that.

And there went any studying she would finish for the night. Aizen’s hand, so large and slightly calloused from wielding his sword for centuries, it slipped up through the opening of her running shorts. His other arm wrapped around Ichigo’s waist even tighter and she could barely control herself any longer; freely allowing him to maneuver her into his lap. Ichigo felt no remorse knowing this was the setting and plot of many of her fantasy; too many too count. That’s probably why she had not pushed away, even as Aizen’s arm that had been wrapped around her waist moved up. From there he gripped the base of her skull and threaded his long fingers into her hair, pulling ever so gently to bend her neck back. 

“Damn you Aizen.” Her whisper was half hearted and more pointed at him for the smirk she felt spread across his lips that were currently pressing open mouthed kisses to her neck. 

He hummed against her throat then kissed back up to her lips, brushing his lips against her jaw on the way. She herself finally seemed to gain control over her limbs for she reached up and cupped the sides of his neck while they stared at one another, his one uncovered eye boring into hers. “Well well Ichigo, no need to be so brash.” Before she could retort he pulled her in again, all the while brushing his other hand against the hem of her underwear. The sensation caused her legs to tighten around his waist and her arms to wrap around his head; pulling his face into her neck to continue his exploration there. 

“Ah Aizen.” Ichigo breathed for he had finally moved his hand far enough to push his thumb underneath the band of her underwear and brush over her folds. There was just a low hum and chuckle in response to her gasping his name when he continued to move his thumb against her; already feeling warm and wet from the pleasure. There was a brief moment when he, in tandem with sucking rather harshly against the side of her neck, moved his other finger to take the place of his thumb and rub rapidly against her clitoris. 

She was nearly completely unaware of what was going on around her at that point. The pleasure was fogging her mind and Ichigo almost sobbed from it; kissing the crown of Aizen’s head from where she was resting on his lap. 

That’s why she had no idea when his exposed eye flickered up towards the cracked bedroom door. Aizen was still fingering her, though had slowed down immensely to torturously draw it out. He also had moved back up from where he had been kissing her chest and biting at her collar bone to lick and suck at the side of her neck. 

“You need to be quiet Ichigo.” Aizen said, not intending to force her to be quiet at all. She threw her head back as he continued to ravage her neck. In the position they were in, it gave him a direct line of sight to the door. 

To where he knew Isshin Shiba was standing and watching. Of course he was hidden, for the most part, but that was not the only way Shinigami used their senses. Captain level individuals could often watch and observe others through reiatsu alone. Isshin did not need a direct line of sight to see the two most powerful beings in the universe sucking face, that was for certain. 

“Aizen my dad will be home soon.” Ichigo whimpered in a failed attempt to quiet herself down; though she was clearly hazy with lust. Otherwise she would realize her dad was very much home and VERY MUCH knew what was going on between the two of them now. 

It was shocking to say the least, that Isshin Shiba did not barge in. Aizen had witnessed how protective he was of his eldest daughter. It probably killed the ex-captain not to stop Aizen from having his “naughty way” with her. 

“Well we best hurry then my darling Ichigo.” No need to waste any time, Aizen thought to himself before pushing up and dumping Ichigo onto her back against the sheets of the bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watches twilight Eclipse and laughs at the "Dad! I'm a virgin!" scene. 
> 
> also this is FINALLY done!

Of course her dad would walk in at the most inopportune time; of course, he would. That was just like her father. Ichigo didn’t blame her sisters quite as much though. It was the unintelligible sputtering that had Ichigo turning from on the couch. She spotted her father and her sisters by the door as Aizen sucked a rather aggressive hickey upon her neck. “What? How? I-I…. Get away from her you heathen!” Her father shouted before storming in their direction. Aizen looked less than impressed as he pulled away from her neck and blinked up at Isshin, now standing above them in front of the couch. 

But Aizen was smart, he knew that he was a guest in the house and that could change easily. That’s why he gently untangled himself from Ichigo’s arms and pushed to the other side of the couch. “My apologizes captain.” 

Well Aizen was smart to a degree. Ichigo sighed, slapping a hand to her face as Isshin shuffled. He crossed his arms over his chest before turning to Ichigo who was flushed from her head to her toes. It was clear that her father was glaring at the hickey that was surely forming on her neck by this point. 

“Now if you are going to do this under my roof, there are some rules that must be followed.” Ichigo groaned but her father was relentless. “You must be careful going forwards from here. Aizen may be in a gigai but that doesn’t mean things couldn’t happen.” 

Ichigo was already at her wits end. She jumped up from the couch with a blush so hard she felt like she was going to pass out. “Oh my god dad! I’m a virgin!” She all but yelled and everyone in the room stared in shock. Well, everyone was shocked; Aizen looked bemused as he covered his smile with his hand. 

Before anyone could say anything else, Ichigo rushed upstairs in a flurry. 

~’~

_Had she been planning on losing her virginity in some dingy alleyway near the outskirts of town? No, not particularly. That wasn’t something she said “Yeah! Let’s do it like that!”. Really was there an average girl, and Ichigo liked to count herself as pretty average, that planned it like that? Though in the long run, she had not really “planned” her whole virginity situation in the first place. _

_ Like everything else in Ichigo’s life, absolutely nothing was normal. Her life was a maze of twists and turns and that’s how it was possible she ended up being quickly ushered into a vacant alleyway by Ginjo; that ever-present haughty smirk on his face. His large hand never left Ichigo’s flat stomach, even as her back hit the wall behind her. With the sun low in the sky, both of them were bathed in shadows. _

_ “When does your dad want you home?” His voice was barely louder than that rumbling thunder she acquired him with. It was shiver inducing, especially as he slowly pushed his hand up her chest; never lifting from her sweater covered breast. Unable to restrain herself, her hands grasped at his own leather jacket. Passing her breast, he spread his pinky thumb out further. Both brushed over her already hardened nipples; considering she had forgone a bra that day. It was extra nerve wracking, especially since she could feel his eyes on her as she stared down at his moving limb. _

_ With little to no ceremony, he wrapped his long-calloused fingers around her throat. That prompted her to lift her eyes, catching his but reaching for him with her own twitching fingers. For a moment the two of them just stared, only the ambient sound of the town outside of their hiding spot passing between them. _

_ Then it all happened at once. Ginjo flipped a switch apparently because he became ravenous in his clearly apparent desires. His mouth was on hers; moving in a way that only someone with his experience could. All the while he kept that tight grip on her neck; his other hand finally reaching up and cupping the free side of her face. _

_ She was finally able to kick her body into gear, throwing one arm around his neck and the other grasping at the lapel of his jacket. Ginjo continued to kiss her like she had never been kissed before. There was a fierceness to his movements she could not quite ignore, like he just could not get enough of her. _

_ When they finally pulled away both of them were out of breath but she was especially dazed. If Ichigo had not been leaning against the wall behind her, and if Ginjo did not have his hands on her, then surely she would have collapsed; her knees too weak to hold her weight up. _

_ Never the less, their foreheads bumped against one another, mouths brushing against each other just like their noses. He finally, FINALLY, wrapped one of his thick arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. _

_ Ginjo nearly spoke into her mouth next, her tanned skin growing hot at his words. “I think I am going to fuck you nice and hard right now.” She could not help the gasping moan that tumbled out of her lips. Hey it was not as though people spoke to her like that everyday. So she tightened her arms around his shoulders and allowed him to attach his lips to the crook of her neck. The heat in itself had her gasping and shivering. His lips on her skin and the suction of his licking and biting? It was a good thing he was holding her or she would have fallen. _

_ Never the less he continued; bruising her skin with bites and licks. Ichigo could only hold on for the ride; the overwhelming sensation of it all inadvertently prompted her hips to roll into his, making Ginjo growl into her neck. The arm that was wrapped around her waist shifted so he pushed it underneath her shirt, lifting as he went. At first he simply explored her skin by running his finger tips down her spine and pressing his palm between her shoulder blades. Then he dragged his nails lightly. That had Ichigo gasping; almost sobbing into his arms. _

_ “You are being so sweet for me.” Ginjo whispered into Ichigo’s whimpering lips. She felt this heat rush over her like she was a completely different person. Finally Ginjo brought his hand around her onto her stomach though this time it was skin to skin. Ginjo copied his movements from earlier yet now he was moaning right alongside her as his fingertips brushed over her nipples. _

_ “Ginjo!” Ichigo gasped. There was a brief moment where she recalled her surroundings and realized she was in an alley with Ginjo’s hands on her chest and her shirt pushed over her breast. That had been her attempting to pull away but stopped short when he pinched one between his fingers. _

_ “I know baby. I know.” Ginjo’s moan which was quickly moving down to her breast was addictive. Putting two and two together, and realizing Ginjo reacted to her voice, she tucked her head as much as she could to get close to his ear, and moaned. It was the same moment his lips found one of her nipples and latched on. Both let out a noise from the back of their throats and Ichigo threaded her fingers into Ginjo’s hair, tugging him as close as she could. All the while he ravaged on her breasts like a hungry man; licking and sucking on her nipples and using thumb on his right hand to press and flick at it. _

_ “Ginjo! Ginjo please!” Ichigo was shocked she was able to get the words out but somhow she did. Though Ginjo did very little to relieve her situation. Instead he moved his other hand and slipped it into the front of her pants before she could even blink. Like a few minutes’ prior, it was like a flip was switched within him. His movements were suddenly fast and aggressive, rapidly rubbing the pads of his fingers over her folds. Ichigo felt herself flush because even with all the ambient sound she could hear the wet noise of her core as he quickly worked up to fingering her. _

_ Ginjo kissed back up her chest to find her lips. When he started to work a second finger into her and felt her tense up. Ginjo paused, pressing one kiss, two kisses; he pulled away. Their eyes met though both were sweating and hazy from their prior activities. His lips found her waiting ones a single last time before pulling far enough away to speak. _

_ “Ichigo. Are you a virgin?” Ginjo smiled but it was shockingly soft, not that usual knowing smirk he wore. Ichigo herself knew that surely she had never blushed so hard in her life. His kisses he peppered all over her face finally had her nodding. To admit it to him was exceedingly hard to do but somehow she achieved it. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?” Ginjo asked again; though this time around his voice was that raspy growl that bore no complaining._

“I had a feeling your mind would be elsewhere.” Aizen’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, causing her eyes to slowly open as she glanced across the room. She was curled up on the bed, her knees pulled up as Aizen stood in the doorway. He walked slowly across the room before sitting on the bed beside her. Ichigo didn’t flinch or move as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and tugged her close. 

“You know I’m not a virgin.” She whispered into his chest; not inflecting it as a question. Aizen was silent but he nodded. 

Finally he responded. “Yes, but I don’t particularly care."

Ichigo curled in closer. 

Sometimes she wondered how she ended up liking Aizen as much as she did; how they had become so close. 


End file.
